In vehicles in which a seat is employed which provides for pivotal movement of the seat back between an upright position for seating and a substantially horizontal position for defining a load floor, it has been found that when, as is customary, seat belt components are inserted in the space between the seat cushion portion of the seat and the pivotally mounted seat back, those seat belt portions are urged toward the horizontal position during forward pivotal movement of the seat back and some means must be provided for repositioning for ready occupant access to the components when the seat back is in the upright position. When it is the seat buckle component that is positioned between the seat back and the cushion, auxiliary spring members have been employed to load the component carrying the seat belt buckle toward the upright position. Exemplary of such systems is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,556 to Glinski. The position of the belt carrying components of seat belt assemblies has also been effected by the use of auxiliary spring-like members such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,851 to Hinchcliff. In vehicles utilizing seats of the type described above, however, the most common practice in repositioning seat belt components in which the seat belt is carried has been to require manual repositioning of the seat belts by occupants upon returning the pivotally mounted seat back to the upright position.